The Pharoah's daughter
by uptown girl 1994
Summary: When The Pharaoh Atem has his daughter and his cousin has his they think that the girls will stay at with them forever, but they are forced to let their daughters go to Yugi Muto's time so that they can defeat Zorc the evil that Yugi and his friends defeated. Now join Alexia and Brittney as they are raised in Yugi's time and began their fight against darkness.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yugioh

I own the OC's

The Gifts

3rd POV

The Pharaoh was worried, very worried it had been over three hours since his lover Heba had started his labor with their first child and he was worried. He tried to be strong and looked to his cousin Seth, but that wasn't a good idea either. Seth was as anxious and worried as his cousin was, his lover Jono had started labor pains a few hours before Heba did and Seth who was used to be in control was worried as much as his cousin Atem, aka the pharaoh.

It wasn't that much fun in the room where Heba and Jono where in either. Jono was anxious he wanted the baby out so that he wouldn't be in any pain anymore; he was also going to tell Seth that this was going to be their first and last child. Jono didn't scream out, because if he did the nurses would come over to him and leave his friend Heba alone which he didn't want.

Heba wanted the nurses to leave him alone and look at Jono he was in more pain than he was, but being the lover of the Pharaoh and having his heir was more important, than Jono's birth.

It was a surprise when Jono heard a baby cry and looked to see a beautiful baby girl being wrapped up in a blanket and placed in his arms, he was even more surprised when he saw that his friend Heba was also holding a daughter in his arms.

It was then that both Seth and Atem entered the room to inspect their lovers and new babies.

Seth POV

I just stared at baby that Jono was holding, our little girl. I'm so nervous what if I'm not going to be a good father, what if I can't protect her and her daddy.

"Seth, stop worrying wills you. You're going to be a great dad and you're a great husband, so I know that you'll be able to protect us, now you just have to worry about boys when she gets older. " said my lover, boys oh my Ra, I better make sure that my Rod is still in working order, but right now I just need to be with my family.

Atem POV

A girl, I'm just so proud of Heba, I couldn't ask for a greater gift he is amazing and I love him so and I just know that my daughter is going to be the greatest pharaoh yet.

"Atem, please don't go and start planning all of our daughter's life, we need to let her experience life." Stated my Abiou and I just smiled at my lover and just thought how lucky Seth and I are to have these amazing men and daughters in our lives.

I was about to talk to Seth about what we should name our daughters when Isis came running in along with Manta.

"My Pharaoh, Seth I have some terrible news…. "Started Isis as she stopped to catch her breath, but before she could finish Manta finished for her.

"Isis saw that the girls would be in danger in they stayed here in Egypt in our time, she also saw that in Yugi's time that they would be need to save the world, and our world that we know now. She saw that someone in Yugi's time will try to awaken Zorc again and will go unmet unless these two go to the future and save it. "Manta said all in one rushed breath.

I looked at Seth and saw the realization in his eyes if Zorc was going to awaken again, and destroy Yugi and his world we couldn't just let that happen, but we didn't want to lose our daughters that where just given to us and our lovers, I was about to tell Isis no, until Heba spoke.

"Isis is there a way we can choose who will raise our children in Yugi's time? Cause if there is I want to make sure that Alexia is raised by Yugi and Yami. That way she will still be able to see us and know us, by listening to Yugi and Yami talking about us." I just stared at Heba I was about to tell him no, then Jono spoke,

"I want Brittney to be raised by Seto and Joey, no if's ands or buts, about it. I know that Joey and Seto are us in the future and I want Brittney to know about how we are by watching them, and plus I know that Joey always wanted a daughter. " said Jono.

As I looked at both Heba and Jono I realized that they were stronger than both Seth and I.

"Are you two sure about this?" asked Seth, which both Jono and Heba both shook their head yes and gave our daughters a little squeeze and handed them over to us.

"Isis, I want you and Manta to make sure that Yugi and Joey get these girls and that they are with Yami and Seto. Also Isis tell Yami and Seto they can tell the story of their birth on their 18th birthday, also tell them to love them like they are their own daughters, take Manta with you." I stated as I handed my daughter off to Manta and watched as Seto handed his daughter off to Isis, I knew this wouldn't be the last time that we saw them, but it would be a long while till we saw them again.

- Time Skip-

3rd POV

Yugi, Joey, Seto, and Yami where all in the Turtle game shop, they where their celebrating their anniversaries Yugi and Yami had been together now for 2 years, while Seto and Joey had been together for 3. Tonight was the night that Yami and Seto where going to ask their respective partners to marry them in fact they had just got done asking them when the room was filled with light and two women came holding two blankets which were squirming in their grasps.

"Manta what is going on why are you and Isis here." Asked Yami as he looked to the two Egyptian women letting go of Yugi's hand.

"Yami, Yugi I have something that Atem and Heba want to give to you, because they trust only you two to keep her and raise her. Her name is Alexia and she and her cousin Brittney will help you and your friends combat the rising of Zorc that will happen on her 18th birthday as on Brittney's birthday, will you except?" asked Manta hoping that Yugi and Yami would except.

" Of course we will. We will raise her and love her just like Heba and Atem would want us too." Said Yugi taking Alexia from Manta with a big smile on his face as he held her and showed her to Yami.

"Seto, Joey you are asked the same question, but by your past selves, do you except?" asked Isis trying to soothe Brittney for she was starting to fuss and whine. That is when Joey just took the babe out of Isis's arms and held her and started humming a lullaby, putting the girl to sleep. Seto answered for the both of them, "Yes we will." And with that both of the women disappeared into a light.

"Well can I just say these are the best engagement gifts ever." Stated Joey as he rocked his new daughter in his arms.

" Yes, Joey and also the start of a brand new adventure for all of us." Stated Yami as he looked at the baby in his aboui's arms and smiled.

End of Chapter

Please rate.


	2. High School and Boy Drama

I don't own Yugioh

I own the Oc's

High School and Boy Drama

Kiba Mansion

"Brittney, Brittney Sweetheart it's time to get up and get ready for school, Sweetheart.." Yelled Joey as he tried to get his little girl up and come down for breakfast. He was about to go upstairs until a pair of strong arms pulled him into a hug.

"Puppy relax you know Brittney she is up already and is just giving me time to spend with you being romantic and loving, plus she has to also try to wake up Marcus and Uncle Mokuba which in and of itself is an achievement." stated Joey's lover and husband of now 17 years, Seto Kiba.

" You don't think I know that Dragon, I just gave her a notice on what time it was and that she should just give up on waking that brother and nephew of yours." Stated Joey as started to set the table for breakfast, and also pecking his husband on the cheek.

"Daddy, I give up. I can't seem to get them up no matter what I do and I'm not going to be late for my first day of my Senior year of high school." Stated Joey and Seto's daughter Brittney.

Brittney was now 17 years old and looked like both of her parents she had Seto's baby blue eyes and his stature, which meant that people where looking up to her almost all the time which she of course used sometimes to her advantage. She also had her hair cut short in the back while the sides of her hair where longer she also had Seto's dark brown hair, but had her father Joey's blonde hair coloring as highlights, she also had both of her fathers' drive to protect her family and friends; and much to Seto's disapproval she had Joey's since of style.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll just have your poppa wake them up later. "Said Joey as he glanced at Seto and winked.

"Daddy, is it normal to feel just a little nervous on your last first day of school or is it unnatural." Asked Brittney as she filled her plate up with bacon and sausage.

"Yes sweetheart it is, in fact I was so nervous on my first day of senior year that I walk to school totally forgetting that your poppa was going to pick me up. " said Joey sitting down beside Brittney and eating one of her bacon strips and smiling at Seto.

"Oh, I remembered that and I also recalled when I got to school that day, and saw you in front of your locker, I yelled at you and you yelled back which also led me to start making out with you." Said Seto smiling at the memory.

"Poppa that was so romantic." Stated Brittney smiling, " Well I got to go so I can pick up Alexia and we can get to school love you all. Finished Brittney as she ran out the door after kissing both of her fathers good bye.

"Seto do you think…." Started Joey watching his little girl get on her motorcycle and head to the game shop.

"Joey, it won't start happing for another month and you know when it starts our girl won't be alone she'll have us and her friends." Stated Seto pulling Joey into another hug.

" Seto I thank you for the reassurance but I was thinking if this was the year that Tyler might actually ask her out?" stated Joey as he smiled when he heard his Dragon grumble about the Taylor boy better stay away from my daughter blah, blah blah.

Turtle Game Shop (Muto House)

" Alexia, Alexia, baby it's time for breakfast" called Yugi as he and Yami finished setting the table.

"Coming Poppa "yelled Alexia as she came racing down the stairs. Alexia was 17 and had the back luck of getting the Muto hair coloring, she was just glad that she could grow it out long and keep it tame better than her fathers, she also had both of their stature which meant that if you didn't know any better you would think that she was in elementary school.

"Alexia so are you excited for your senior year?" asked Yami as he hugged his daughter.

"Yes Pops I am, and so is Brittney she just texted me that she on her way. I also have a bet going on with Uncle Duke and Dustin that Tyler will finally ask Brittney out on a date." Stated Alexia as she started eating the breakfast that Yugi had set out for her.

"So how much is the rate going on the ….." started Yami until Yugi pulled his ear and gave him a glare, because Brittney had just pulled up on her bike and was ready to get into the shop.

"Bye Pops, bye Poppa oh and its 20 bucks see you." Said Alexia as she raced out to the shop to get on Brittney's bike and leave.

"Yami, why do I think that something bad is going to happen when Seto finds out that Devlin and out daughter have placed bets on weather Tristan's son is finally going to ask Brittney out. " stated Yugi as he watched his daughter leave with her friend.

"Don't worry Aboui "stated Yami as he pulled Yugi into his arms.

- Time skip-

Domino High

"Brittney do you see them do you see them." Asked Alexia for the 20th time, " Alexia I think that Devlin is going to make Tyler late again, so I think they will come into the classroom in about 5,4,3,2,1." As Brittney finished her countdown two males raced in the class room.

The two boys that raced in the classroom made a beeline to the set of desks that Brittney and Alexia where sitting in. The boy that sat beside Brittney was Tyler Taylor he was the oldest of the Taylor clan, his father Tristan Taylor and his mother Tea Gardener were the best of friends with Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler. Tyler also has know Brittney and Alexia since the day he was born and has had a crush on Brittney since they were table partners in first grade. He was also the adopted older brother of Alexia and if anyone broke or attempted to break her heart he would injure them.

The second boy was Dustin Devlin he was Brittney's cousin, being the daughter of Joey's sister and Duke Devlin.

The Boys were about to start talking to the girls when out of now where two new guys entered the classroom.

They where Egyptian it was easy to tell because of their look, it was also easy to tell that they meant trouble, because they had focused on Brittney and Alexia and looked like they wanted something that only the girls could give.

End of chapter


	3. The Metting of New Friends

I don't own Yugioh

I do own the Oc's

A Meeting of New Friends

"Brittney did you get a good look at the new kids in our class? I mean they look familiar don't they? I mean I think I've seen them before." Stated Alexia as she and Brittney where walking to find a table in the lunch hall.

" Alexia they look familiar, because they look like Uncle Ryo and Uncle Malik in fact I think that Uncle Ryo has a son as does Uncle Malik." Stated Brittney as she led her best friend to the table that Tyler and Dustin sat at trying not to drop her tray as she saw that the two new boys were also looking for a seat.

"Brittney, Alexia over here." Stated Dustin as he saw his cousin and her best friend walk over and also saw that the new kids were looking for a seat.

"Hey new kids you can come and sit with us." Yelled Dustin as the girls took their seats.

"Um Dustin why did you invite them over here if you and I know that they seem that they want to do something to the girls?" asked Tyler looking at his friend trying to figure him out.

"Relax dude, I know what I'm doing if we make friends with them we'll know what to expect out of them right, draw the boarders right now if you know what I'm saying." Whispered Dustin to his best friend as the two new kids sat down at the table.

"Thank..thank….thank you. For let…let…letting us. Sit with you." Stated the one boy with golden hair and the bronze skin.

"Yes thank you, my name is Marius Ishtar and this is my best friend Ryland Bakura. And forgive me for saying this, but you all look so familiar to me and I was just wondering if you guys are related to Yugi Muto and his friends?" stated the one with white hair and bronze skin.

"Yep we are the children of Yugi and his friends, so you're the sons of Uncle Ryo and Malik right." Asked Alexia

"Yes we are, wait why didn't I see it before your Uncle Yugi's daughter aren't you right." Stated Marius

"Yep and Brittney over there is the daughter of Seto Kiba and Joey Wheeler, and that is Dustin Devlin son of Serenity Wheeler and Duke Devlin, and last but not least Tyler Taylor the son of Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner." Stated Alexia introducing all the gang to the new kids.

"Hey you guys doing anything this week end?" asked Alexia looking at their two new friends.

"No why?" asked Marius , " Well you could come and hang out with us this weekend I mean everyone is going to be their right." Stated Alexia looking at her friends everyone was shaking their head yes except for Brittney and Dustin.

"Sorry Alexia, but Aunt Serenity and Aunt Rebecca are going to be coming home from their trip this weekend, so Dustin and I are out of the picture." Stated Brittney.

"So besides Brittney and Dustin you all are coming over right?" asked Alexia. "Yes" all the boys replied.

End of Chapter


	4. Dinner at the Kiba-Wheeler House

I don't Own Yugioh

Own the OC's

Dinner at the Kiba-Wheeler House

Kiba Mansion

"Brittney, Sweetheart, phone call." Yelled Joey Wheeler-Kiba as he was in the kitchen of mansion starting on the family dinner, he was so excited to have all of his under one roof again and that now his family had grown from just the four of them Seto, Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba to include Brittney, Seto and Joey's daughter, Dustin, Serenity and Duke's son, and the twins, Marcus and Blair, Mokuba and Rebecca 's son and daughter.

"Coming Daddy, oh and Poppa said that he wanted to see you." Said Brittney coming into the kitchen reaching out for the phone smiling as her daddy's face changed to an angry scowl.

"He better not be wanting me to come see him and say that he can't come to dinner, because he has to work late." Mumbled the blonde as he marched upstairs to his husband's office.

"Hello Brittney speaking." Stated Brittney in the phone, "Hey Britt.." " Oh hey Tyler what is up?" "Brittney I just heard something really funny, but before I tell you this thing I was wondering….umm…" "Tyler what is it just spit it out, ""Brittney will you go out with me on Saturday night, just you and me?" "Sure Tyler I would love to go out with you, oh and what is the thing that is funny?" "You will well yes well the funny thing is that I found out that our friends have a bet going on…" "Seeing if you ask me out this year and the going rate is 20 dollars and it is mostly between Devlin and Alexia and Uncle Duke and Uncle Yami right. I already know and I was going to confront Uncle Duke and Devlin during dinner so that Aunt Serenity can punish them and that Poppa will know and take care of Yami. Oh I better go and check on Daddy and Poppa pick me up at 7 k bye." " Bye Brittney see you Saturday at 7."

-Kiba's Home office-

" Seto you wanted to see me." Stated Joey as he walked into his husband's office looking very mad and trying not to get all hot and bothered when he found that Seto had on his thin wire glasses that made him want his husband even more.

"Puppy , I asked you in here because I found out something that you and I need to talk about, something that you will be surprised to hear, and Puppy before you start jumping to conclusions I will be at dinner tonight, because Duke Devlin and his son have made a bet on when Tyler will finally ask Brittney out and that is….puppy why are you laughing?" asked Seto as he watched his puppy laugh, " Tea called me earlier this morning she found out from Yugi about the bet and told me about and I think that Tea and I have won this bet, because baby dragon just got a phone call from Tyler and he just got done asking her out for Saturday night." Stated the blonde as he strode over to his brunette and pecked him on the check. " Which means that I get you all to myself." Stated Joey as he walked out of the office and headed to the kitchen.

-Kiba's kitchen-

"Daddy this pizza is amazing I don't know how you do it but you do it well." Stated Brittney as she took another bite of her pizza.

"Years of practice honey and not letting your Poppa near the kitchen." Stated the blonde as he looked loving at his dragon who was now giving him a glare.

"Puppy that was our first date and I wanted to make it special." Stated the CEO.

"Speaking of first date, I won't be able to hang out with you guys on Saturday, Tyler is picking me up at 7 and we are going out. "Stated Brittney looking at both of her parents.

"Dragon our baby dragon is growing up isn't she?" stated the blonde as he smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah pup she is and sometimes I wish she would just stay little." Said the brunette.

This started a long conversation which was full of laughter and smiling.

-Somewhere -

"My friends soon it will be the time to strike as we prepare to awaken our master Zorc, we will make the world in his image and destroy all who stand in our way."

End of chapter.


End file.
